


sun goes down

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Hotel, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ouma's love hotel but More





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad. dont come for me

Ouma’s expression was uncharacteristically serious. “It means-” Ouma stared into him like he was the densest motherfucker on Earth, “- you can do whatever you want to me… and that’s the truth.” His voice was low, almost at a growl, which Shuichi had never heard before.

“Come, play with me. Let’s do a lot _more_ together…”

Kokichi approached.

One step.

Two steps.

Kokichi shoved him onto the bed roughly. Saihara stumbled over his own feet, landing with an ungraceful fall and a yelp. Ouma loomed over him, straddling his hips and pinning the detective down. His serious eyes bored into Saihara’s own.

“Kokichi, wait! Wait!”

Shuichi couldn’t mask the panic and confusion on his face. He had no clue what the Supreme Leader was planning to do to him…

 

There is a long pause. Ouma stares, and he stares back. 

 

“... Ahh, Saihara-chan is so _boring!_ You could at least play along, you know!” ...What? Ouma’s seriousness was gone as quickly as it appeared, replaced with his signature smirk and playful tone. The weight on him was suddenly gone, as Ouma practically jumped off of him and stretched leisurely.

“H-huh?”

“We could’ve had so much fun, but I guess even a world-class detective doesn’t know how to take a hint! Nishishi~” Ouma continued, turning away: “well, I suppose it’s time for me to go, Saihara-chan! Crimes to commit, international organizations to topple. You know how it is.”

Shuichi’s knees almost failed him as he rushed to get up- “Wait, Kokichi! Stay-!”

The use of his given name caused the boy to stop abruptly in his tracks. Though this weakness was only visible for a few moments, it did not go unnoticed by the detective.

“Please,” was all he could manage. Saihara’s brain seemed to be lagging behind, only realizing what he had done after the word had escaped his lips. _Idiot! What are you saying!?_

 

“...” The silence was thick like jelly. Neither of them dared cut through it.

 

Ouma stalked back to shuichi, eyes like a predator and an eerie smile stretching from ear to ear. “Hm? What does Saihara-chan want?” he asked cheekily.

“... Are you trying to make me beg?”

“Well, I sure hope I can!”

He moved closer, closer…Sliding back into Shuichi’s personal space, and his mouth was up against the detective’s ear: _“What do you want me to do to you?”_ Hot breath ghosted over his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. And there was a tense silence, Shuichi’s heart about to beat out of its cage and his dick straining as well, and the silence overcame them until Kokichi’s lips met Shuichi’s own, and the detective was in heaven.

Ouma pushed him over, again, (really, a feat considering his size) and pinned him down with his hips once more. Their lips connected, this time with much more force. Ouma forced his way into Shuichi’s mouth, their teeth knocking together and leaving both of them panting. Shuichi grabbed onto Ouma’s hair like a lifeline, holding the boy’s head in place. kissing him back deeper, _harder_.

By the time they broke away, both were in desperate need of air. “Not... bad, Saihara-chan!” Ouma remarked through shallow breaths. He seemed to be in worse condition than Saihara.

Shuichi didn’t reply, instead seizing the opportunity to flip the other boy over. He planted his feet on the floor, wrapping the other boy’s legs around his waist and taking both of his wrists into one hand. Worry washed over Shuichi’s features for a moment. He had never done this before. But before Ouma could open his mouth to make a snide remark, Shuichi closed the gap again.

Tentative, he tried grinding his hips forward into the supreme leader, a shock of pleasure coursing through his body as a reward. So he did it again, gaining confidence with every thrust. Ouma silently clawed at his back, before hastily beginning to unbutton the detective’s dress shirt. “Mmph--” At this sound of protest, Shuichi broke away.

Ouma wore a wicked grin, trying to look like he was the one in power despite his mussed hair, swollen lips,and the sweat glistening on his face. “N-never… took you for the type, Saihara-chan,” Ouma began untying his scarf. “Maybe you aren’t such a virgin after all, hmm?”

Opting not to respond, he laid his hands on Ouma’s chest instead. He slid his hands up to the knot of the boy’s scarf, sliding off the cloth. Then, he began working on the DICE uniform shirt. Ouma watched, wordless.

“That being said,” Ouma put his finger to his chin thoughtfully, “this is just so vanilla. Being chased by you is so much fun, so I expected more…” He put his finger to his chin coyly. Shuichi wasn’t going to let Kokichi get a rise out of him, he knew better. He continued undoing the other boy’s shirt, finally taking care of all of the clasps. Kokichi’s chest lay exposed to him, to Shuichi and Shuichi _alone_.

Saihara tried not to stare, he really didn’t. But by the irritated (nervous?) frown Ouma wore, it was clear that he failed. To ease Kokichi’s nerves, Shuichi bent down and began distracting him with nips to his bottom lip, jawbone, collar… Shuichi sweetly kissed anything he could reach. As he licked at the junction between Ouma’s ear and neck, he began to rub his one of his nipples, caressing it in circles. He felt him tense against his lips. Making the Ultimate Supreme Leader squirm like this gave Shuichi more satisfaction that he figured it should.

Shuichi shifted his attention to Ouma’s nipples, taking one in his mouth. The boy’s breath hitched. Trying to conceal his satisfied smile, Saihara latched his mouth to the other nub, alternating between the two. “Hn…” Ouma’s expression was pinched, he was obviously trying to keep his composure.

“Ah…" Shuichi trailed off, and a tender smile appeared on his face. "You can let go, Ouma.”

This seemed to take him by surprise, as Ouma’s eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. _Stop being so sweet with me,_ Kokichi wanted to say. But he didn’t, instead hiding his expression in the crook of his own neck.

 _Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say?_ A moment of clarity struck Shuichi like a bucket of ice water. He didn’t want to make Kokichi upset, this was still his Love Hotel after all.

And so, Saihara shifted, once again sealing their lips together, silencing any words that could’ve been uttered. He hoped Kokichi’s heart could hear his trying to say _‘stop thinking so much.’_

When they separated from their languid kiss, Shuichi didn’t move his face away. He stared into Ouma’s eyes with an unreadable expression. Kokichi was… delicate. His soft lips, the way they were slightly apart from his heavy breathing. The curve of his nose, his purple eyes and the long lashes framing them, the reddish blush painting his pale skin.

“I love you.” Shuichi murmured against Ouma’s lips. He decided not to think about where the admission was coming from, or about how this was a fucking Love Hotel, a childish fantasy about phantom thieves and stolen gems, it was all just--

“Just fuck me.”

“I-I’m sorry-”

“Shuichi, please…” Ouma pleaded. His voice was vulnerable, begging him not to say anything more.

…

Saihara decided not to kiss him again. An awkwardness had settled over them, the passion gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got bored today and wrote some more.

 

“Ouma-kun…” Shuichi didn’t know what else to say.

 

Instead of responding, Kokichi guided Shuichi’s hand resting on his chest down to his crotch. Shuichi glanced up at the other boy, and their eyes met.

 

It was odd, seeing Kokichi like this. No emotion showed in his eyes. There was no mischievous curve to his lips. He looked incomplete.

 

Shuichi, with featherlike touches, began to rub the hardening bulge through the cloth of his trousers. Ouma needily pressed up into his hand.

 

With each touch, Kokichi reacted more strongly, and he kept this up until Ouma was panting through his mouth, color rising in his cheeks and hips quivering.

 

Saihara paused to unbutton the DICE uniform trousers, and pulled down the waistband of Kokichi’s bright underwear. His dick sprung free, now bobbing against his stomach. Shuichi wrapped his hand around it, slowly pumping up and down.

 

Gradually, it became clear that the boy was coming undone, and he stumbled over his words and tried to choke down grunts as he said: “Come up here and kiss me.”

 

Not taking his hand off of Kokichi’s cock, Shuichi set his elbow down near Ouma’s head and leant down, crowding into his space. Ouma wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing them together for a deep kiss. Their tongues pressed against each other, and Saihara let out a soft moan into Ouma’s mouth at the intensity.

 

When Shuichi broke off the kiss in favor for air, Ouma had been smiling. _Hm…?_  

 

Kokichi took in a deep breath before crying out, in an alarmingly good cheesy pornstar imitation, _“ **Saaa-ihara-Chan! Ooh, harder, harder, Please!** ” _

 

 _“O-Ouma-kun!”_ Shuichi said in a panicked voice, _“What are you doing!?”_

 

“Nishishi! Figured I’d do _something_. I'm practically falling asleep!” Kokichi said, and they both knew that was a lie. He wore a self-satisfied smirk.

 

Exasperated, Shuichi gave Ouma’s nipple a light pinch. “Ah-ow,” he winced, followed by a lighthearted giggle.

 

The tense air was cleared, and for that Shuichi was grateful.

 

“So c’mooon, just do me already! Isn’t that what you’re here for anyway? Or are you just going to keep staring _oh-so-lovingly_ into my eyes? I told you, I have precious jewels to steal when we’re done here, Romeo.”

 

 

"Er... alright?" Shuichi answered hesitanty. He untangled himself from Ouma, crawling over the bed to the nightstand, on which was condoms, lube, chocolates, and miscellaneous sex toys, all immaculately laid out for use. A couple of essential items in hand, Saihara shuffled over to Ouma, who was now leaning against the headboard and shucking his pants off.

 

Saihara could admit: Ouma looked cute with only an undone shirt.

 

“O-kay, now tell me what to do!”

 

… “What?”

 

“Order me around! Make me stand on the bed and dance like a clown, chastise me for stealing your lemons, whatever. You caught me, so consider this a reward, Saihara-chan.”

 

 _Kokichi sure is odd._ But he couldn’t deny that having Ouma under his control was… an arousing thought.

 

“Then, erm… get on all fours.”

 

Ouma complied wordlessly, getting into position and sticking his ass out. Shuichi though not an expert on sex, knew that he had to prepare his partner.

 

Kokichi waited with bated breath as Shuichi approached his ass. He laid his hands on his cheeks, spreading them apart, and the first swipe of Shuichi’s tongue against his hole made him twitch.

 

Slowly, Saihara began applying more force, working his tongue into him. Obscene noises and soft gasps filled up the hotel room. Then, the ring of muscle had been breached, and Shuichi had taken his leaking cock into his hand, and it was a wonder that Ouma didn’t cum right then and there.

 

Shuichi’s tongue was now replaced with lubricated fingers, probing deeper into him and stretching him further. Two fingers became three, then four. He crooked his fingers inside and-

 

_“Oh!”_

 

Ouma barely had time to recover from the shock that coursed through his body, as Shuichi massaged that _one spot_ over and over again.

 

Suddenly, all four fingers were pulled out from inside him and Ouma didn’t even try to muffle the needy whine that followed.

 

“H-hold on,” Saihara said shakily. Kokichi turned, and Saihara was sitting behind him with a hand clasped punishingly around the base of his penis.

 

Ouma sat in front of him, staring. And when Shuichi saw a smile plaster itself onto Ouma’s face, he knew Kokichi wasn’t going to let him off easy. Ouma bent down and gave his head a teasing lick. Shuichi’s hips bucked violently and he let out a grunt, and Ouma’s hands replaced his at the base of his cock. Kokichi gave him a wicked grin and then bent down again and began to lap at the head. “F-fuck, Kokichi! I'm-” _Squeeze_. The near-painful sensation of his tight grip kept him from teetering over the edge, but still just one touch away from release.

 

With a childlike giggle, Ouma backed off, giving Shuichi time to gather himself.

 

When he was sufficiently calm, Saihara tore a condom package open and rolled one on. “Okay, on your back, please.”

 

Ouma laid back, spreading his legs. Saihara crawled forward and lined his penis up at Kokichi’s slicked entrance. He glanced at the boy for a sign of approval, but Ouma’s arm was covering his eyes. But, nothing could hide the flush spreading down his neck. Shuichi smiled affectionately, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Ready?"

 

"Mmh."

 

Taking that as a yes, Shuichi pressed in. His hole was tight and warm, and he sighed contentedly when he was buried to the hilt.

 

He began with shallow, gentle thrusts, letting Ouma get acclimated to the feeling. When he began to get more brave with his movements, Shuichi pried Kokichi’s arm away from his face. He was a bright red, with his eyes screwed shut and mouth in a tight line. He pressed a light kiss against that line, hoping that would get him to relax. Shuichi rubbed calming circles into Kokichi’s skin.

 

Ouma cracked an eye open, and saw Shuichi with a happy curve to his lips, rocking into him. Emotion welled up in him, and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

 

“Come on,” Ouma murmured, “make this easy. Make me forget my name, Saihara-Chan. Please.” Shuichi seemed to understand. He reached out and wiped away a tear on his cheek, before repositioning himself. "Okay, Kokichi."

 

The very first thrust took him by surprise, he almost knocked his head into the headboard. He stabilized himself with his arms, and uttered, “Go.”

 

After a many tries, he had struck Kokichi’s prostate head-on.  Saihara rammed himself into Kokichi again, again and again, grunting. Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, was reduced to a drooling, moaning mess. “Nnh, Shuichi… _Shuichi! Keep going-!_ ”he shouted, needy and desperate. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, and began to pump himself quickly, working himself closer and closer to release.

 

 

Stars danced behind Ouma’s eyes, sending shocks of pleasure down to every last nerve ending. His muscles tensed, and his jaw went slack in a silent scream. Shuichi climaxed not long after, emptying himself into the condom and shuddering. With a few final jerky thrusts, Shuichi slid out of him and collapsed next to Ouma.

  
They stared into each others’ tired eyes for a second, then Ouma shifted to nuzzle his face into Saihara’s chest. He whispered into the warmth of Shuichi’s body, “I think I love you too, _detective_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they woke up. the end.
> 
> \---
> 
> ive been thinking about this for so longe and im glad i wrote it all down. but still, this spiraled into something much more than i intended to. and technically this is my first fic? what a way to begin
> 
> im so tired. have a nice day
> 
> also kokichi DID end up moaning like a pornstar in the end///

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued? idk. i just wanted to write something Steamy but not too explicit, sorry for the unsatisfying ending LMAO  
> hope yall liked it :]


End file.
